


Day Twenty-Three: Trust

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couples Who Fall Into The Abyss Together Stay Together, M/M, Outer Space, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 23: Trust
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Kudos: 33
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Twenty-Three: Trust

Lotor didn’t know quite exactly how it is that he and Keith ended up in this situation, but here they dangled. His capital ship had been attacked and defeated, several entry teams killed the guards there and Keith being the closest had come in an attempt to help Lotor escape. They, however, found themselves cornered and dangling from the broken front of the ship, nothing but empty space and a lack of air beneath them.

Lotor growled, one hand gripping the ledge and the other hand gripping Keith’s own deathly-tight hand. The prince could hear the attackers approaching from across the twisted metal structure that used to be the ship. The two of them were out of options and Lotor could feel Keith’s own grip loosen, even as his tightened.

“Lotor,” Keith said, calmer than the prince could imagine being in this situation, “let go of the ship.”

Lotor’s head whipped back to meet Keith’s gaze. “What?”

“Let go. I have a plan.” Keith said firmly, seeming to pay no mind to the dark abyss behind him.

“There’s nothing there!” Lotor said, eyebrows laced with the stress of their situation.

Keith, as calm as ever, took a moment before he responded. “Do you trust me?”

Lotor’s head swam, eyes widening at the question. But finally, he resigned. Instead of answering with words, he let go, dropping them both into the cold space before he saw something distinctly feline race towards them, the colour matching the darkness behind it. Of course he trusted Keith.


End file.
